


Clip #4

by meantforinfinitesadness



Series: Interviews [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Behind the Scenes, CC-2224 | Cody Needs a Break, Interviews, Jedi Lineages (Star Wars), Obi-Wan will be the death of him, poor guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:34:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meantforinfinitesadness/pseuds/meantforinfinitesadness
Summary: “I think they call them Lineages,” Commander Cody says with a questioning look sent to Captain Rex. The Captain nods and shifts on his feet.OR: The Jedi talk lineages and Cody loses another few years of his life thanks to his General.
Series: Interviews [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128428
Comments: 10
Kudos: 202





	Clip #4

**Author's Note:**

> Part four here!!! if you've been reading, then yay!!! if not, that's totally chill tbh.

The most recent clip opens with General Kenobi standing in what the Jedi called The Room of a Thousand Fountains. His face is graced with a soft smile that adds to the calm feeling of the room.

_High General Obi-Wan Kenobi, Third System-Army_

“Believe it or not,” He starts softly, his smile never leaving his face. “We know a lot more about families than the beings of the galaxy seem to think.”

The clip switches to a new location. Two clones stand side by side in the quiet mess hall on one of the Star Cruisers currently docked on Coruscant.

_Marshal Commander Cody_ and _Captain Rex_ show up on the clip in front of the clones.

“I think they call them Lineages,” Commander Cody says with a questioning look sent to Captain Rex. The Captain nods and shifts on his feet.

“Yeah, I think I’ve heard General Skywalker talk about them sometimes.”

The clip changes once more. This time, Generals Windu and Billaba are seen outside the entrance to The Room of a Thousand Fountains.

“A Lineage is the line of Masters and Padawans.” General Windu explains. “For example, my Master was Cyslin Myr.” He points to General Billaba. “Once I was able, I trained my Padawan, Depa. I’m her Master and my Master would be her Grand-Master.”

“It’s like a family tree?” A voice outside the shot asks and Depa and Mace exchange looks before nodding.

“They’re not all like that though,” Depa adds with a smile. “Master Yoda has a few Lineages. Each of them different.”

“He trained Obi-Wan’s Lineage,” Mace continues with a small shrug. “You could ask either him or Yoda about that certain Lineage.”

The clip changes and instead of Yoda or Kenobi, the being filling the shot is a Kel Dor Master.

_General Koon of the 104th Batallion_

“That Lineage is an interesting one.” The General starts with a hum. “Master Yoda trained his Padawan,” There’s a slight lift of his mask that indicates a small smile. “Count Dooku, to be precise. He in turn trained Qui-Gon Jinn who trained three Padawans. Feemor, Xanatos, and Obi-Wan.”

The clip changes once again. It’s Commander Cody and Captain Rex. Their mouths hang open in surprise and a cup drops and shatters in the background.

“Did you say-” Commander Cody pauses as he tries to work the idea through his head.

“Count Dooku is-” Captain Rex tries to continue the thought, but fails.

“Hang on.” Cody holds up a finger and takes a few deep breaths. “You’re saying, the leader of the Separatists is-”

“Something like a Grandfather to me?” The scene changes back to the calm face of Obi-Wan Kenobi. His smile is still there. “Yes, that’s true.” He doesn’t seem bothered by the fact. Obi-Wan shrugs and slips his hands into the sleeves of his robe. “I only ever met him once, before all of this happened. It was a long time ago.”

The scene goes back to the clones and Cody is seen shaking his head.

“Sorry, I just-” He breathes slowly through his nose. “I need to go see my General.”

Captain Rex watches the Commander leave the room. 

“So,” The clip goes back to General Koon who continues as though he didn’t just drop a piece of information that could affect the war. “Obi-Wan, Feemor, and Xanatos are brother Padawans. Obi-Wan trained Anakin who is currently training Ahsoka. So, Master Yoda is Obi-Wan’s Great-Grand Master and therefore Ahsoka’s Great-Great-Great Grand Master.” He pauses to let the information sink in. “Though, if you were to ask Master Yoda, he would tell you Obi-Wan is his favorite.”

The clip changes one last time. It’s a dimly lit room with wide windows. Master Yoda is there kicking holos of a small, copper-haired boy smiling brightly and hand-drawn pictures with the initials OWK messily scribbled in the corner.

“Favorites, I do not have.” He denies the words General Koon let slip a few minutes before. “The way of the Grand Master, it is not.” As he says those words, the door to his quarters open and off-screen, someone can be heard talking to the small Master.

“I got all those teas for Master Kenobi for his name-day as you asked! But the tea set, new boots, and stuffed toy Lothcat will take a few more days.” 

Master Yoda rushes off-screen, and the sound of wood hitting shins and unintelligible mumbling can be heard as the scene fades to black.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm meantforinfinitesadness on tumblr and I'm always open to ideas for this au!


End file.
